


The Belleville Home For Boys

by PrincessAndBabyGirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAndBabyGirl/pseuds/PrincessAndBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Frank's mom send's him to the very Horrifying Belleville home for boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Belleville Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I Was A Young Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637829) by [partyghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul). 



> This is extremly messed up, I know it isnt very realistic but I felt like writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is messed up and unrealistic but Princess and i felt like writing it

“Welcome to the Belleville Home for Boys. Here you will find boys of all ages and races. If you are unable to care for your son for any reason for any period of time, you can drop him off with a specified amount of time. We have both permanent and temporary residence here at the Belleville home,” Frank read aloud. He looked up at his mother in shock, then anger. 

Frank glared at the old pamphlet his mother handed him. She was drunk again and tended to make very rash decisions when she was wasted. This time instead of beating Frank half to death, she elected to send him to the Belleville Home For Boys. Permanently. Forever. Until he was 18. She had threatened it a number of times, but this time she had forced him to pack , his things into a small case she picked up at a Goodwill, and shoved him into the car so hard Frank knew this was real.

It was only for 3 years until he turned 18, but Frank had heard horror stories about the Belleville home. He knew the older boys, ones that were close to 18 did terrible things to the younger boys. Frank probably wouldn’t mind blowing a guy, or taking it in the ass if he wasn’t being raped by them. He had a feeling he would be and planned to stretch himself for the surprise occasions.

He already knew a boy, from school, that lived at this hell. He told Frank of it’s horrors. The nightmares involved boys, usually younger than 14, being held down and brutally raped, beaten in the showers when the caretakers weren’t looking, and forced into drag to please the olders. Frank didn’t believe these things the boy was telling him until a smudge of lipstick remained on his lips after a weekend. Frank thought it was all a joke until that moment of truth.

His mother drug him into the dilapidated building and shoved him towards the registry desk. She gave him his worn down case and looked at the wrinkly, old lady behind the oak. The women raised her eyebrow. Usually the mothers were the kind ones. 

“This is Frank Anthony Iero. He’s 15 years old as of October, 31st. He will not be returning home and need’s a room for permanent residence.” Linda snapped, holding the boy from behind his neck. He whimpered, turning his head towards the evil woman.

“M-mommy, I’m sorry please don’t make me stay here! I’ll be good and I’ll do all of my school work! Please!” Frank cried out as she squeezed his neck in a much more firm grip.

The lady input the information into the computer and took the bag from Frank. She had Linda sign some papers and then gently took Frank’s hand. The woman gave the frightened boy a sympathetic look. “It’s not too bad here. I’m sure it’s better than her home. Do you know anyone who is here already?” She asked him trying to make him feel better even though she knew this place was hell. She was so glad Linda left, though.

“I k-know a boy named M-Mikey Way,” Frank stammered over his words, and looked at the woman. “He said he shares a room with his brother and it has an empty bed. C-can I stay there?” Frank asked, he was afraid she would say no.

“I’ll see what I can do. Now this is where the doctor will see you, make sure you’re healthy.” The lady left him there and went back to her desk.

The doctor, a young looking man with shiny black hair, walked into the room and shut the door. He looked over Frank’s thin frame and knew he could overpower him.

“Now, this would be much easier if you just cooperated with me.” The doctor said. “Now take your clothes off and we can get started.”

Frank was under the impression this is how the examination was supposed to go. After all, the doctor needed to catalogue his injuries, right? Frank took his clothes off and the doctor walked toward him with a menacing stride. He grabbed frank and bent him awkwardly over the examination table. Frank had a feeling he wouldn’t have time to prep himself before he was raped. 

The doctor spit on his fingers and roughly stretched Frank enough for his huge cock to fit. Frank was trying not to cry or look weak as the doctor fucked him roughly, slamming into his tightness. After what seemed like hours the man shot his hot load into Frank. He ordered frank to dress and picked up Frank’s chart. He wrote on it and then set it on the table. Frank glanced at the chart and almost broke down into body wracking sobs.

“Minor bruising on body and anal tearing”

The doctor left the examination room after Frank stopped crying. The old woman from the desk came back and got him. “Good news, you can room with your friend. I’ll take you there and he can give you a tour.” She said giving him a wrinkled smile.

“Why didn’t you help me?” Frank whispered. The sad look on her face got even more depressed.

“Let’s get you to your room,” she said softly, and took his hand.

Frank followed after her carrying his bag in the hand not holding hers. When she opened the door, Mikey and a boy he didn’t recognize looked up.

“Frank! What are you doing here?” Mikey hugged him tightly.

“Show him around please Michael.” The lady said with her same wrinkled smile.

“Sure thing Gloria,” Mikey shut the door and helped Frank unpack while Frank told him his story.

“I guess Mommy doesn’t love me,” Frank mumbled sitting on Gerard’s bed. Gerard glared at him and shoved him off of his bed.

“Dude, you’re worthless of course she doesn’t.” Gerard growled, “Stay on you and Mikey’s beds don’t touch any of my shit.” 

Frank whimpered and crawled away from the mean, mean boy. Frank and Mikey went to tour the dirty building and Mikey introduced him to some of the boys their age that wouldn’t hurt Frank.

“You escaped some of the meaner boys, but Gerard will use you. After you heal of course. I’m sure the doctor gave you the same treatment as everyone else. Gee will keep the other boys out of our room, but you and I are Gerard’s personal play things. He will use us how ever he wants to now. Dress us up, fuck us, beat us, whatever he wants Frank.”ou 

Frank whimpered and clung to Mikey. “B-but he’s your brother. He’s supposed protect and pamper you when you’re in situations like this...”

“Don’t go against what he says, trust me.” Mikey whispered. “He likes to punish. He has...toys. Humiliation acts. All of it. And they the punishments aren’t always like that. He gives a mean beating too.” Mikey led him back to their room. “We gotta wash up for lunch... we can’t be late.”

“Oh, ok, what are we having?”

“We have to get Gee’s, too,” Mikey mumbled to himself more as a reminder. 

“Why can’t the lazy asshole get it himself?” Frank asked angrily as they walked into the room.

“Shh! He’ll hear you!” Mikey whimpered as Gerard glared at them.

“Your new, I’ll let it pass,” He growled. “but you better watch your mouth. I’d like to take my belt to your ass but Mikey would suffocate me for doing it so early since Dr. Watt took his cock to your ass. Next time you do something I don’t appreciate I’m make sure you can’t walk. Understood, Faggot?”

Frank squeaked and hid behind Mikey. Mikey was shaking softly.

“Now treat your new boyfriend good, Mikes,” Gerard grinned. “Cause once I get to him he will never look at you the same.” Gerard blew Mikey a kiss and stood up. “Why don’t we all eat in the dining hall for lunch?”

Frank whimpered and held Mikey’s hand. Mikey helped Frank wash up in the bathroom and took him down stairs to the dining hall. As they walked out the door, Gerard gave Frank a firm slap on his ass, causing the small boy to yelp in surprise. Gerard smirked at him and winked. 

After lunch the boys were ordered into the rec room to interact with the other kids. Gloria sat at the desk watching over the boys making sure no one was getting seriously hurt. 

The boy Frank remembered as Brendon, was sitting at another boys feet. The other boy tugged on Brendon’s hair eliciting small whimpers and apologies. Gerard went and sat next to the other boy and pulled Frank to the floor in front of him.

“Gerard you said you wouldn’t touch him until he was healed!” Mikey cried out. Gerard shrugged.

“I’m not risking his ass. Just his throat. Isn’t that right, Frankie?”

“Uh, yes, Sir?” Frank stammered over his words not expecting this. He sighed knowing he’d have to get it over with and opened Gerard’s jeans. “I’ve never done this. Haven’t even been blown. Don’t know how.”

“You aren’t going to right now. Shut up and sit down.” Gerard growled at him tugging roughly on Frank’s shaggy hair.

“New whore, Gerard? Your baby brother ain’t enough for you any more?” They boy asked.

“What? Do you wanna play with him, Ryan? Mikey, I think Ryan wants to play with you.”

“N-no, please Gee don’t make me!” Mikey whimpered scooting away from them.

Gerard jerked him close by his hair and shoved him down in front of Ryan and Brendon. Brendon’s eyes widened slightly.

“Please Ryan, don’t make him! Please I want to keep you for myself please don’t!” Brendon wailed trying to defend Mikey.

“Fine, Mikey come sit next to Frank.” Gerard rolled his eyes at their behavior.

Billie Joe walked in tugging another boy, around Mikey and Frank’s age, by his hand. The boy looked up at Billie Joe with wide questioning eyes. Billie Joe nodded and the boy ran over to Mikey and Brendon, raising his eyebrows and pointing at Frank.

“This is Frank, Frank this is Pete, He’s mute. Don’t talk. Ever. Only to Billie Joe. No one messes with him. You don’t fuck with Billie, he will literally beat you half to death and then fuck you so you can’t move for weeks. Him, Gerard, and Ryan are best friends.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Frank whispered to Mikey cuddling close. “I’ve been here for three hours and I want to shoot myself.”

“Shoot yourself and Gerard will beat you,” Breandon mumbled. “Don’t fuck with his property.”

“Hey, short stack,” Gerard called over. “Go get me something sweet.”

“Where do I find candy or something?”

“You can’t.” Mikey mumbled. “Lunch is over. He’s checking to see if you brought a stash.”

“What?” Frank’s eyes widened. “Like, drugs?”

“Yes stupid!” Brendon whispered feverishly. 

Ryan slapped Brendon on the back of the head. “Don’t call him stupid, Whore.”

Brendon yelped, “Yes sir, sorry Frank,” Brendon looked down.

“I don’t have anything, Sir.” Frank whispered.

Gerard frowned.

“Worthless,” He sighed.”Well, maybe you should blow me if you don’t have anything else to give.”

“I don’t want to,” Frank growled. “Fuck off.”

Everyone turned. People held their breath as Mikey wished that time would turn back for a few seconds. Gerard’s grin spread across his face.

“It’s a good thing you live with me. Doesn’t make it hard to stab you,” Gerard turned, and continued his poker game. Frank froze. Was he going to die tonight?


	2. Police Don't Knock On Our Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive content! Read at your own risk. Gerard doesn't like to be told no and Frank needs punished.

Frank was asleep, it had taken him hours to fall asleep. He was terrified Gerard would make good on his threat and stab him while he slept. He couldn’t dream, either. He knew he wouldn’t. And if he did it would have been nightmares about swords and his back.

Suddenly he was taken back to reality. His body felt this weight on it, like someone was laying on him. Frank’s mind went blank. This was it. He was gonna die on his first day in this place. He felt the body pinning him down. 

Gerard slapped Frank awake. Frank was now fully conscious now, and his face had a terrible sting to it. Mikey was tied up and gagged on his bed while Ryan stood with a video camera recording it all and Billie had a camera to take pictures.

Gerard climbed off Frank to lock the door and then ambled back over with a smile on his face. 

“Get up and take your clothes off.” Gerard growled as he undid his own pants. When Frank hesitated, Gerard slapped him harder than the last time and yanked on his hair. “Now!” He bellowed.

Frank was panicking. Mikey wasn’t a great help at the moment. Just the three worst people at this home and a locked door. If he escaped where would he go? They’d get him tomorrow. Frank knew he had one chance.

“If you’re filming I might as well give a show,” Frank tried. Ryan’s eyes lit up and Gerard tilted his head.

“Explain.”

“Well, you don’t have to force me. If you want me to be a good little whore I will be your good little whore. You don’t have to film a rape. Why don’t you just film a good porno?”

“You see Sweetie, filming a rape is so much more fun. I like when delicate little boys like you try to fight me off.” Gerard purred as he started to forcefully strip Frank.

“C-Come on. W-Why can’t w-we all pl-play nice?” He was close to tears. He followed Gerard’s lead then bolted for the door. All three men gawped at him but he fumbled with the lock and Ryan grabbed him around waist and threw him to the ground,stomping on his stomach.

Frank cried out in pain and tried to crawl away. Gerard grabbed him and pinned him down on his stomach. 

“Bad, bad whore. Don’t run from me. I was going to use lube, but now I guess I won’t.” Gerard whispered, his breath hot and wet against Frank’s ear.

Frank whimpered and struggled under the weight. “P-please use lube! I’m sorry I won’t run again!” Frank was on the verge of tears as Gerard jerked his boxers down his thighs. “Please don’t, Gerard! Please!” Frank begged as tears began streaming down his face at an astonishing rate.

Gerard just laughed.

Frank tried to squirm away again. “P-please don’t, please!”

“Shut up. It’s not like I’m gonna stop, you Whore,” Gerard groans, spitting on Frank. Frank started to sob and beg more and more. Gerard’s cock got closer to his hole.

Frank was nearly screaming when Billie smirked, “Gag him, Gerard! Make him shut up.”

“But, Billie!” Gerard protested. “I love to hear them scream.”

Gerard pushed his cock in one motion. Frank was still pretty stretched from Mr. Watt but Gerard was big. Frank arched his back and let out a horrible scream. Mikey cried harder, begging through his own sock gag to take him again.

“Billie shut Mikey up.” Gerard ordered as he roughly thrusted in and out of Frank.

Frank screamed over and over. He couldn’t see and his eyes were burning, plus his ass was on fire. He couldn’t feel his legs and only felt Gerard’s weight on his chest.

Gerard came with a shuddering groan and pulled out of Frank, his cock covered in blood.

Mikey started to sob seeing his best friend like that. Frank laid there, in agony and sobbed for hours. The other two bad boys in the room left, laughing and kicking Frank. Gerard let Mikey down and Mikey tried to help Frank, but Frank could only lay there in pain.

Frank was curled in a ball sobbing his eyes out, he couldn’t move and he knew when he eventually could, it would be a pain filled limp. MIkey helped Frank up and into his own bed. He went to the adjoining bathroom and got a wet wash cloth. He washed Frank’s face and then tried his best to wash up the blood from Frank’s bleeding hole.

Frank cried for hours and Gerard laughed at him frequently. 

“You’re right,” Gerard grinned. “We did make a good porno.”

“You’ve hurt him enough can’t you leave him alone for tonight?!” Mikey snapped sobbing into Frank brokenly. “Just leave the poor kid alone.”

“Oh, Mikes,” Gerard smiled. “I think you should get over here and clean my cock.”

Mikey whimpered, “N-no, Gerard I want my big brother back. The one who was nice when we got here. Who fought the other boys when they tried to touch me, the one who beat the shit out of Mr. Watt when he raped me. I want my older brother back!”

“You ‘older brother’ died when Dad was shoved six-feet under, you bitch. Stop begging like a whore. You know I’m not a bad man. I just like to get off to little boys. He told me to fuck myself so I took his ass instead. He tried to run.”

“I was scared!” Frank screeched sobbing. He held his stomach and begged Mikey to help kill himself.

“B-but why do you have to hurt me? You’re supposed to protect me! Instead you rape my friend who until this point was completely innocent, and you beat me and rape me. You don’t even love me any more!”

“If I don’t fucking give you the marks they will! I thought me doing this would be better than them!” Gerard screamed out into the room. “Now go the fuck to sleep, Mikey!”

Mikey punched Gerard in the jaw as hard as he could and instantly regretted it. Gerard reached his hand out and slapped him so hard he hit his head against the bunk bed and his lip began to bleed. Gerard was starting to think it wasn’t just to protect him from the other boys anymore. He was starting to enjoy putting his little brother in pain.

“That was a mistake you will regret. We don’t hit Gerard, Michael. Now on your hands and knees,” Gerard snarled. Mikey stood there shaking but not giving up.

Gerard bent down and picked his belt up. He doubled it over and raised his eyebrow, silently challenging Mikey. He took a threatening step towards the younger boy.

Mikey gulped but stood face to face with his brother.

“This stops now, Gerard. Or I’ll go to the police. You really messed Frank up. You hurt me, and him, and lots of other boys, too.”

“Do you think the board members here don’t already have the cops in their back pockets? How many times has a police officer come here and seen Ryan or Pete taking a beating? Or any of the other boys for that matter? Do you think they care what happens to the trash that live here? We just some stupid kids who’s parents don’t want them.”

“That’s not what I am. Our parents wanted us. They just couldn’t...they are dead. That’s it. IF they were alive...Damn it Gerard! What made you this monster? When I first got here....You loved me. Don’t you love me anymore?”

“I do love you Mikey, I really do but I have to be like this.” Gerard said

“No you don’t,” Mikey said. “You don’t.”

Mikey took Frank to the hospital. They said Frank was jumped and they didn’t know who it was, and Frank got STD pills and painkillers that will last for a while.


End file.
